Just Stay With Me
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: SEMMA. Sean and Emma never dated. He wanted her, but she was his best friend. She was untouchable, unattainable and not to mention gorgeous to Sean. And she had always thought he was never interested. Now, Season 4, will things change now that they're older and their love becoming stronger? Will the drama turn out differently now that their going through it together or get worse?
1. Friends Or More?

**IMPORTANT NOTE: So just know, Emma and Sean have known another since season 1, but only stayed friends, never knowing the other wanted more too. Their past relationships have only been Amy and Chris which didn't last long (It'll be explained vaguely in the story). . and we are going to pretend Sean doesn't meet Jay either until season 4. Rick will make an appearance still too. Degrassi drama that happened in the series, may or may not happen.. or happen in a different way! ENjoy.  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

Sean walked into Degrassi early for once. It was first day back to school, and he had to make an effort due to being on welfare now since Tracker left.

Sean adjusted the bag on his shoulder, wearing his usual black tuke on his head and a white muscle shirt. He wore a pair of blue jeans too. He caught somebody's eyes and sighed, awkwardly itching the back of his head as he walked by Amy Fritz. They fooled around a little last year. It didn't end very well.. nor last long either.

He stalked over to his locker, shoving by the annoying crowd who talked over another, way too excited for first day of back to school. If you asked him.

He noticed Manny at her locker, but Emma not in site. It might be weird a big tough guy like him with his reputation hung out with these girls, but it made sense to him. They've known another since kids now. He actually had a weak spot for them, and even a deep, secretive, crush on one of them. Emma Nelson.

"Hey Manny." Sean greeted.

She turned from her locker, her long hair grown out even longer than last year. She was one of the hottest girls in Degrassi now and frankly, Sean wasn't use to that. Manny would always be little Manny with pig tails to him. It was weird, since he'd known Emma since the same time as Manny but him and Manny clicked more on the friends side.

There was always something else lingering with Emma.

"Morning Sean," she teased, and waves her hand up her body, "See anything different?" she got a belly button piercing, and wore hip hugging jeans with a white crop top..

Sean snapped out of looking around and gazed back at her questionably. He shrugged, "No." he looked around again.

"She's not here yet," Manny said while rolling her eyes but smiling.

"Who?" even Sean smirked at Manny's look. He knew she knew, but she'd never say anything. She was both their best friends, and she may have some 'girl code' with Emma but Manny didn't want to get in the middle of it or wreck their long friendship. So she kept quiet, with playful remarks here and there.

Sean went to open his locker next. He hadn't seen Emma much the last few weeks of summer. Her family wanted a big vacation until back at school plus Snake was free of cancer so they wanted to go away. Sean kinda missed her. A lot. Even resorted in hanging out at the ravine with Amy again one night the other week. Big mistake. For the rest of the summer, he just stuck to guy hangouts with Craig and Spinner.

As for Manny, she spent the summer missing Emma too and having to dump JT not long after they began dating. It was just wierd. They were definitely meant to only be friends. She hoped at least, they could be friends. She may of unintentionally used him to get over Craig. She just wanted a nice guy for once, and Jt was there. The break up was a little messy. But, she did hang out with him, Toby and Liberty the rest of the summer. He seemed okay and have possibly forgiven her.

Manny smirked as a figure had stopped behind Sean while he dug through his locker and the figure put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." her voice whispered sweetly in his ear.

Sean smirked before a grin spread across his face and he inhaled that familiar scent. Vanilla. He turned, for his smile to fade and mouth to hang open as he went to say hello but as Emma stood before him, smiling at him and her hands on her hips..all he could do was stare in awe. Her little mini skirt wasn't helping.

She had grown up. And Emma from last year, didn't wear many clothes that showed off her body or maybe she just didn't have _**this **_body then.

She had long blonde hair, bangs across her forehead, and smiling happily to see him and Manny too.

She asked, "Did you miss me?" her eyes looked around bashfully, but also playfully, waiting for him to say it.

She liked to know the guy most people in Degrassi feared was actually the nicest guy she knew. She didn't understand how people were scared of him, but Sean always did have that 'bad boy' reputation and he was hard to understand sometimes. But not for her.

He chuckled, and itched the back of his head, "I missed you."

As he nodded, Emma noticed him trying to avoid her eyes now. An odd feeling swept through her. What was up with him?

She rose an eyebrow and teased again to try to get his attention. "I heard you were at the Ravine this summer. A lot."

"Well I didn't have my usual supporter with me telling me not to." Sean joked back, "She's usually like the Angel on my shoulder, telling me what to do.. or most times, what **not **to do."

"She's usually always right." Emma taunted back and he snickered.

As much as Emma and him might of been best friends, they were so different. Sean wasn't the A+ student that Emma was, nor did he pick studying over parties. He had a slight careless and wild streak in him, but that didn't make him a bad guy. He did though happen to hang out at the Ravine, where Emma hated to go. It was a place mostly misfits or burn outs went, or kids in school who wanted to hook up. It's where most parties happened.

Emma wasn't a Mary Sue either though, as most may think. If Sean knew anything, he knew Emma could be stubborn, and knew how to take charge sometimes and get what she wants while sometimes even causing some unintentional trouble. She was a fire cracker. Other times though, she could be so sweet, and caring.. and she was passionate about the environment and helping others. She dressed like a Mary Sue though- or at least, she use to. Now, it was short skirts and tight shirts (or maybe just too tight in _his_ opinion).

"Emma, Emma, Emma." came a voice behind them and they turned to Jt, followed by Toby.

Toby stared wide eyed at Emma, making Sean laugh silently from behind her, knowing just why. Toby always had a crush on Emma, he was dating Kendra now though, but this Emma must be torturing him a little more as now she had a little something extra. Lets call them..'assets and curves'. Guess Sean could kinda relate to Toby on some level, not like he hadn't seen a girls body before though.. he had. But Emma was different, and before he could try to ignore his crush on Emma, but not like this. It might be shallow, but before it was just young love, he loved everything about her but now.. he found himself gazing at her a little lustfully now too. She was gorgeous. He was after all, a guy.

Jesus. If Emma could read his mind, she'd probably run screaming for the hills. Another thing different between them? Emma has never had sex, nor really fooled around with anybody. At least to Sean's knowledge right now. He hoped that was still true.

Sean on the other hand has done everything_ but_ sex though. Amy was help in that department. She kinda had a bad, promiscuous reputation. A bad girl. Even Manny got mad at him for dating her last year but Amy was vocal of how much she wanted him, and it wasn't like Sean was hearing that from the girl he really did like.

So when he went to the ravine with Spinner or Craig, he couldn't help but let her 'take advantage' of him. He knew it wouldn't last though nor was serious.

"What's different about you?" Jt seriously blurted out.

Emma nearly blushed, shrugging innocently. "I don't know.."

Manny wrapped her arm in Emma's, "We gotta get to class." she teased, "Before Emma notices there is only 4 more minutes until the bell rang."

Emma's eyes widened and she squeaked, "I need my books! We're going to be late!"

The blonde fled off, Manny in tow, leaving Sean smirking and seeing she may still be the same Ol' Emma. Just different. Good different. How could she not get any better? It was Emma. Sean wondered if she was still dating that guy from last year, Chris Sharpe. Some loser who thought he was a DJ.

Sean finally snapped out of it as Liberty came over.

"Happy Sophomore year everybody." Liberty noted cheerfully.

"Yea..happy..whatever." JT mocked and snickered.

(((((-**-))))))

Sitting in Mrs Kwans class next period, in the middle row, was Emma and Sean. Emma usually liked the front, but Sean liked his back seats. So they agreed to meet in the middle. _Literally._

"I wonder what we'll learn this year." Emma curiously said out loud, not necessarily talking to Sean. "Maybe Shakespeare!" She gasped and opened her binder, "Or-"

Sean leaned back in his seat, sloutching a bit and his hoody on and over his tuke. He looked ready for a snap and lazily smirked at her. "Maybe this year you'll learn not to be such a geek."

Emma tossed him a glare and joked, "Or maybe you'll learn to be a better student! You do have to be now after all, with welfare."

He rose an eyebrow at her. She blushed and smiled sheepishly. Woops. He didn't like other people knowing he was on his own now. Emma's parents actually offered him to stay with them, but he declined.. .for some odd reason Emma had yet to figure out.

"You're still the same." he teased her.

"Hey." Came a voice and they looked up to a familiar red head. Ellie Nash.

Sean spent time with her in detention last year. She flirted, so did he but he wasn't very interested after he found out she judged him before knowing him. Like a lot of people did. Craig, Emma and Manny were probably the only people who never really judged him when they first met him. Even Snake Simpson gave Sean more of a chance than Ellie did. Ellie admitted she thought he was some 'jackass' with a bad attitude. She thought she was being funny, but Sean couldn't get past that. He insisted they could be friends, but Ellie always made it clear that she wanted more though and had made a mistake.

When Ellie met Emma, there was instant dislike. Emma tried to hide it, but Sean could see through her cracks. He didn't think it was jealousy though, as much as he wished it was. Probably Emma just thinking Ellie was bad news and what she did to him wasn't right. They were very different girls. Emma also hated Amy, but what girls didn't? She was sort of, slutty.

Emma eyed Ellie before glancing between her and Sean. "Hey El." he greeted.

She smiled a little, before nodding 'goodbye' and left for her seat.

Emma bit the end of her tongue and just looked down at her binder. She tried to ignore that awful knot in her stomach when other girls talked to Sean.

She couldn't even explain her own feelings that she had for Sean. Her and Sean, were just meant to be friends. Yes, she had a big crush on him since forever but it's been years, and a girl could take a hint. Sean was a known class hottie at Degrassi. . They had met by chance, or fate, or whatever, and just seemed to click. Sean was her best friend. He understood her and vise versa..but I guess, the romantic feelings weren't mutual.

She tried to get over it. Hense why she dated Chris Sharpe soon after Sean dated Amy Fritz (both relationships ended quickly). Now, as far as she knew, Chris and Liberty were having some 'thing' going on with another. At first, Emma had a problem with it. Now, she didn't care. She had been the one to dump Chris and she only dated him to try to get over..well, Sean.

She insisted now she was. But her heart knew better. And Sean's biceps weren't helping. He must of seriously worked out this summer. Even Manny wouldn't shut up about how much more hotter he had gotten.

"Morning everybody," Mrs Kwan greeted as she walked in. "First, before we start," she pointed to the doorway where somebody stood with Mr Raditch, "I just wanna welcome back Mr Murray."

Eyes followed the lanky looking boy with glasses and medium length brown hair. He walked with his eyes casted down other than the quick glances around during his walk to the back of the class. He looked nervous, and Emma looked around noticing the eyes of others following him almost hatefully.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

"There will be _no trouble_." was all Mr Raditch said, gazing around but held his gaze on Sean.

Sean furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what the hell Raditch was looking at **him** for? He didn't even know the guy! Him and Emma shared a look and she even shrugged her shoulder, silently giggling. Raditch was a jerk.

Meanwhile, Rick had sat down in the back and Raditch went to turn before he bumped into another student coming inside.

"Speaking of trouble, your favorite student is here." Raditch said sarcastically to Mrs Kwan before he glared at the passing student. "Your **late." **he taunted loudly so the stranger understood he was not happy.

"Summer was good Mr Raditch, how was yours?" smirked the guy with a backwards hat and smug face. He looked older, maybe even Sean's age or another year older. Sean even glanced over and curiously wondered just how long this guy was held back for? But he couldn't judge..he failed grade 6 (But who the HELL failed grade 6? Unfair I tell yeah.)

"Jay, take a seat." Kwan said, annoyed like, and he held a binder as he walked down the rows, knocking one of Ricks books off his desk on the way.

Emma narrowed her eyes, not liking this Jay guy already or the bullying. She swore she didn't even see paper in his binder as he turned to the row in front of theirs. He went for the desk that was infront of Sean, and both sent another a look. It was kind of amusing to Emma, like seeing a badass give another bad ass a '_this is my hood now_' look.

Emma shot Sean a look next, wishing he wouldn't start something with his guy who clearly seemed like a jerk, but Sean was too busy keeping his glare on Jay. Maybe he also didn't like the way Jay passed a small smirk when he glanced at Emma.

Class begun, and when the first assignment was handed out, Kwan gave permission to work together since it _was_ only first day back.

Emma snuck a peak at Sean at the corner of her eye during their 'group study' and she softy laughed while watching him study so hard it looked like it hurt.

When he looked up and noticed her watching him, he glared playfully, "See anything you like, Nelson?" he teased.

Emma shrugged innocently and tried to focus back on work, but then she curiously glanced over her shoulder and asked out loud, "Who is **_he_**, anyways?"

Manny and Liberty looked up and over at Rick Murray to shrug, until the guy in front of them, Jay Hogart, turned. He had heard the question (and also the annoying PG rated flirting between the blonde and slim shady), and answered, "Rick Murray."

Sean gazed up and his eyes hardened seeing Jays eyes scan Emma slowly, and his fists clenched tightly..until Jay looked over at him and explained more, "Beat a girl into acoma."

Sean's eyes squinted a bit, and looked back at Rick. Was that true? He glanced at Emma, who still had her eyes on the freak. God he wished she wasn't so curious sometimes..

Manny's eyes lit up as she remembered, "Terri McGregor."

Emma looked back, "That was him?" her eyes then widened. They let him back **in** Degrassi?! She turned back to Rick with a look of disbelief until he caught her eye, and she felt her body run cold as he kept his stare on her.

"Seems the little freak has his eye on your girl, Slim Shady." Jay teased Sean, noticing Ricks eye on Emma and Jay eyed Sean for a reaction.

Were him and this blonde piece of ass together? She was hot. Not like Jay couldn't notice. He had a girl friend, but he wasn't blind.

Emma was so out of it she didn't hear them. Sean **did not** look happy, but nodded slightly at Jay for the 'nice' warning, and he narrowed his eyes at Emma worriedly.


	2. Cute When She's Jealous

"Afternoon Emma." Rick greeted.

Emma looked up from sitting on the steps, she was studying for her English test later. She was like usual, one of the first students here, and she narrowed her eyes watching Rick go after he greeted her so _politely._

What right did he have to talk to her? Well, okay, freedom rights..but since when did she even introduce herself to him?

That's it. She had to go to Raditch. She felt uncomfortable and obviously, so did the rest of the school.

(((***)))

"Out of all schools, why did he have to come back **here **Mr Raditch?" she crossed her arms and asked.

Marco stood beside her with Alex. Alex muttered, "You don't think we tried this, Cause-girl?"

"Original, Alex." Emma shot back, rolling her eyes and got back to business.

Alex still seemed to want to verbally fight with her time to time even after Emma physically got into a fight with her last year (Bad time with Snakes cancer and all). Emma remembered that fight though. And remarkably, Emma won. Not Alex. Since them, Alex hadn't crossed over the line now. But she didn't back down completely either.

Raditch stood up from his desk, "It's out of my hands, Emma."

"Mr Raditch, this school doesn't want him here."

"This isn't one of your crusades." he opened the door and ushered them out. He gave Emma one last look before confirming, "This is serious."

With that, he slammed the door on them. Marco gave Emma a look, "Thanks anyway."

He walked off as Jay Hogart came over, and taunted Alex. "Can't believe you're friends with that gay kid."

Alex only gave him a look, but Emma sent a glare and Jay now noticed her too and grinned rather widely.

"Greenpeace." he was REALLY stickin' to that nickname since he saw her hanging up activist posters. He liked to call Sean things too like Slim Shady, or Bam Bam, or just plain Cameron since Sean threatened him.

Emma though didn't have Sean's 'scary' attitude. Jay wouldn't back off, and sometimes, she felt him eying her more than just prey to tease. Like he was hitting on her or something.

"Ofcourse you guys are dating." Emma noted sarcastically. Alex and Jay were almost the same people!

"What's that mean?" Sneered Alex but Emma walked off, rolling her eyes.

Jay snickered and put his arm around Alex, leaving for lunch.

(((**)))

Emma huffed, walking to her locker where Manny stood at the end of the day.

"You look as rattled as I am." Emma said, trying to keep her cool.

"I made out with _**Spinner **_at the school car wash." Manny pouted.

"Isn't he dating Paige still?"

Manny cringed with a nod, "I was suppose to turn over a new leaf this year!"

Emma smiled sadly, "You're at least trying. But..ew."

"Ew what?" Sean asked, coming out of Auto class. He wore a cute bandana he was starting to own this year and a black zip up hoody with jeans.

Manny scowled Emma but the blonde couldn't hide the truth from Sean. "Nothing." she lied.

As Emma and Sean walked home as they usually did together, Emma giggled frantically, telling him everything.

"They hooked up?" Sean raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well, they kissed she said." Emma informed.

Sean snickered, eying down the road then snuck a glance at her. "So.." he drifted, "Chris and Liberty are dating now?.."

He eyed her for a reaction and happily got none. "Yea? So?" Emma asked and she smiled a little to his mysterious smirk. "What?"

"Nothing." Sean shrugged with an unreadable look.

Emma and him went up her driveway as she teased him, "I heard Amy Fritz was dating Josh Ben, then Micheal Moore, and also Travis-"

Her laugh was muffled when Sean put his hand over her mouth, playfully pushing her gently against the front door she stopped by to open.

"Very funny." he noted.

She leaned back on the door, his body almost against hers and he took his hand off slowly. Her hazel eyes gazed up softly at him and his eyes softened down at her.

She blinked, and tried to look away. She felt her heart skip a bit. "You have bad taste in girls." she joked.

"Do I?" he rose an eyebrow. He almost sounded mocking.

Emma opened her mouth, then slowly closed it, eyeing him as he eyed her back. . Was he-

"Um-" Emma then gasped and her hands reached up to hold onto Sean's shoulders when the door behind her opened. Snake must of heard them.

Sean held her hips so she didn't fall. He was protective like that.

"You guys hungry?" Snake asked, wearing oven mitts and also waved hello with that dorky big grin. Emma even giggled a bit. Sean was still staring down at her but cleared his throat and shook it off.

"Starving." He let go of Emma carefully and went around her, inside.

Emma paused, and looked after him confused. She then followed in after.

x((***))x

"Raditch won't even listen to me." Emma growled as she sat on the grass in front of Degrassi with Sean and JT the next day.

JT ate his banana for lunch and was barely listening. He muffled something with food in his mouth.

Sean rolled his eyes at Jt then looked at Emma. "What did I say about Raditch? Don't ever let him shut you up."

Emma was so fueled up on it though, another passionate crusade of hers of course. "He went on and on about Rick having the right to education-"

"Wait, Rick?" Sean asked, and his eyebrows furrowed. He gave her a look and sighed madly, "Emma, **don't** get involved in that."

She was cute when she had these little protests, but maybe for once Raditch was right. As much as Sean hated him too, he knew Emma was too naive to this kind of thing.

You see.. Emma and dolphins? They go well together. Emma and abuse? She hasn't ever gone through something like that and Sean wasn't about to let her go through it now. He knew what it was like. She didn't. This was too dangerous.

Suddenly a pair of girls walked by on the way to The Dot. It was Ashley and Ellie Nash.

"Hey Emma." Ashley greeted with one of her awkward but polite smiles, "Sean."

As they walked past, Ellie smiled more 'privately' to Sean with a blush. "Hey Sean." she glanced at Emma and kept walking.

"Wow." even Jt said, his gaze following the girls and back at Sean like he was his hero.

"_Hey Sean."_ Emma mocked when they left. Sean chuckled at her.

"Your cute when your jealous." he said matter of factly. Joking, of course.

Emma snickered. But her heart pounded, and her palms felt sweaty. Did he know ?

(((((((((((************))))))))))

When Emma was walking to class after lunch, she noticed Paige run by crying and looked around before going in.

"Paige?" she whispered, knocking on the closed door where snuffles were heard.


	3. Love Is Still In The Air

"Paige, crying?" Manny asked, sitting under the sun with Emma in her back yard after school. "I had no idea she could feel the emotion of sadness."

Emma smiled giving Manny a look, "She **is **going through a bad time, Manny."

"Is **not **picking up her slack on the cheer squad giving her such a _bad _time?" mocked Manny, sitting up on her elbows.

Emma explained seriously this time. "She was Terri's friend. She has to see Rick everywhere she goes. We're going to sort a campaign to get Rick out of Degrassi with **these **orange ribbons." she grabbed her bag and unzipped it, showing Manny.

Manny looked and sighed. "Just be careful. I heard horrible things about him, Em."

(((**)))

"Emma, you're a genius." Paige told her, handing out orange ribbons the next day from a box they both held and handed out to students who passed them in the halls.

Emma smiled proudly until Sean walked over, raising a firm eyebrow up at her from a far. She was in trouble.

She tried to look innocent, continuing to hand out the small ribbon that people were pinning to their shirts to support the leaving of Rick Murray.

"Uh oh," Paige teased Emma, seeing the look on Sean Cameron's face. "Does he **ever **smile?" she teased Emma

The other blonde smiled before she turned to Sean who finally stopped in front.

He taunted, "This is you not getting into it anymore?"

"I never said I'd stop." she reminded and he shut his eyes to huff for a moment.

"Emma, he's bad news."

Paige spoke up from behind Emma, "Which is why we want him **out **of Degrassi. Give the girl some credit, this was her bright idea. A riot without violence."

Sean scowled at Paige now but clenched his jaw to hold back. He adjusted his bag and muttered to Emma, "I'm going to go meet Jay at the Dot."

Emma's heart fell and she asked him wearily, "You're hanging around him?"

"Well it seems to be opposite day of who you hang around." Sean shot back sarcastically, looking pointedly between Paige and Emma.

"I can take a hint, Hun." Paige taunted and gave Emma a look before walking down the hall to hand out more ribbons.

Emma gave Sean a look. "Nice."

"I don't care what _Paige Michealchuck _thinks."

Emma just stayed quiet. She then muttered, "I'll see you later then."

Sean watched her go to turn and he cringed, reaching his hand out to grab her and she turned back slowly, avoiding his eyes though.

"I don't want to fight about **Jay** and **Paige**." he half joked, and she smiled a little with a shrug.

"You can go hang with Jay. I don't care. Just what makes him different from Rick? He bullies even _our_ friends. Like Toby, or Jt."

"I don't think he ever hit a girl before, Emma. Plus, I'll talk to him about Toby and JT. I got him off our backs, didn't I?"

"Not mine." Emma admitted.

Sean went serious. "He's still bothering you?"

Emma sighed, trying to let it go. She could see the slight anger flash in Sean's eyes. She was sure Jay has never hit anyone like that either. "It doesn't matter. He actually unknowingly gets me ready for mydebate club. Maybe he's useful after all."

Sean snickered. "You and your debate club.."

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blush. She then insisted, "We'll hang out after school."

"My place?" he asked. She hasn't really been over since Tracker left. It'd be nice to be alone. For once.

"Sure, if you want." she nodded and Manny was coming up from behind. In her cheerleading outfit.

Go Panthers!

Sean noticed Manny coming up and leaned closer to Emma, "Meet you at your locker after school?"

Emma nodded and watched him grin so wide he had those cute dimples caving in his cheeks. She laughed before he turned and left to go hangout with Jay. She giggled a bit and turned to jump and Manny laughed too, raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

Emma and Sean weren't fooling anyone. Just each other.

"Love is _still _in the air." she teased.

"Stop." Emma growled, going red. Manny was NOT allowed to tell ANYBODY about her thing for Sean. Not even Sean.

Definitely not Sean.

Manny growled herself, rolling her eyes. "You guys just need to let loose at a party and just let it all out. It's causing even me some tension..imagine how **he** feels. Poor Sean."

Emma taunted, "He doesn't feel that way. We're just..friends."

Manny bit her tongue and gave Emma a look. Emma has asked her to keep this a secret but it was agony. Manny swore Sean felt the same but the guy was good at hiding his feelings.

"Fine."

Liberty came over as Manny and Emma turned to her. She greeted them, well..sort of.

"Say hello to the girl who has a date later with Chris Sharpe."

"Hello." Manny and Emma both said robotically.

"He's taking me out to the Dot, then we are going to listen to his new DJ album.." she told them all about it.

Emma's eyes wondered down the hall as Liberty went on. Sean was talking to Jay, and Ellie Nash came up to them. Jay seemed to 'accept' her quickly. Emma tried to look away, but glanced back with a knot in her stomach. Maybe she was just worried about Ellie and Jay because they were more of the type of people Sean would hang around. I mean, him and Emma didn't really share much in common...

God. What if they stopped being friends? Or worse, Sean dated Ellie and left her in the dust..

"Em?" Manny snapped her out of it.

((((((((*********))))))))))

Sean did as he promised, he met back up with Emma at the end of the day and she leaned on her locker waiting.

She wore her white tank top (with the orange ribbon pinned on the right side of it) and a hip hugging jean skirt. Her hair was softly curled and she played with one strand of it until she sighed and she noticed Sean finally coming.

She bit the end of her tongue, watching him tear apart from Jay, Alex and Ellie laughing. She grew a little tense and looked down as he came over and he grinned to see her there.

She looked so cute just waitin' on him. A pretty girl, at his locker. If only it came with benefits.

"Did I take too long?" he asked, concerned. He had sworn the bell rang just 5 minutes ago but he could be wrong.

She had noticed Jay holding Alex's hand though and she tried to make a slight joke as she asked, "Double date with Alex and Jay?"

Sean looked confused, then recalled Ellie. She _had _made a move on him during lunch and scooted closer to him when Jay was telling him a joke. Sean had ignored it though. Alex and her seemed to hit it off oddly as well.

"Ellie?" he asked and Emma nodded. He shook his head no, "We're just friends. She came for lunch."

Emma ignored that quite bitterly. "Sure.."

He paused, and went to eye her but she quickly changed the subject.

"I'm hungry."

Sean took the hint maybe Emma didn't like Ellie or Jay. He already knew she didn't like Alex. He had no idea she was just maybe..jealous of Ellie.

"Come on," he said, guiding her out of school. "I'll make you pizza at my house."

"Just cheese on it?"

He smirked at her, "_Double _cheese."

She smiled, "Fine."

"Lets go," Sean said, taking her hand and dragged her out of Degrassi.


End file.
